destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vex
}} The Vex are an ancient cyborg species linked together and governed by Minds. Biography and Morphology The Vex appeared on Venus from an unknown location by way of transfer gates that allow them to instantly warp through worlds and time. All attempts to communicate with the Vex have failed, due to their single purpose to expand their species throughout the galaxy, commanded by Axis Minds that single-handedly control whole armies. Their bodies are made of an unknown metal alloy resembling hammered brass, yet they are not entirely mechanical; some organic materials are present as well. If they are decapitated, they will remain active and become more aggressive. Their routines and ceremonies remain mysterious and illogical to humans; they are hostile, unrelenting, and deadly. The Vex despise the Cabal as much as humanity and are constantly fighting them on Mars, keeping Cabal operations from expanding further into the system. Bungie has described the Vex as having a "fascinating" fiction behind them, "which, in turn, creates one of the coolest deaths in the game." Geography The Vex have total control of Mercury and inhabit a massive stronghold on Venus humans call The Citadel. They also have a presence on Mars, and are the sole residents of the Black Garden. Hierarchy Goblin Goblins are ground infantry and basic foot soldiers that defeat their enemies by overwhelming them in huge numbers. Hobgoblin Hobgoblins resemble Goblins, but are larger and can be distinguished by their distinctive tails, as well as differently shaped heads. Though Hobgoblins have relatively low health they should not be taken lightly due to the sniper-like line rifle they use. When shot, Hobgoblins will crouch, activating a temporary, impenetrable shield that deals solar damage to Guardians that get too close. This ability has a cooldown period. Minotaur Minotaurs are even larger than Hobgoblins, with broad shoulders and three glowing eyes. They are very dangerous if not handled quickly, due to their aggressive teleportation and explosive weaponry. Praetorian Praetorians are a stronger, more devastating variation of Minotaurs who defend the entrance of the Vault of Glass. It would be foolish for a Guardian to engage these enemies alone. Cyclops Cyclops are large, T-shaped, one-eyed Vex. The Cyclops are known for being one of the strongest if not ''the ''strongest non-boss Vex unit. They function as a stationary turret of sorts, and do not appear often. Hydra Hydras resemble "robotic centipedes" and float through the air to attack from turrets attached to each segment of their wriggling bodies. They possess a large rotating shield. Harpy Harpies are smaller Vex that dart in and out of battle, firing from mouths filled with filaments. Though relatively weak, this unit relies on swarm tactics to overwhelm its foes. Harpies in missions that have the epic modifier active will possess an Arc shield. Vex Programmings Currently, eight programmings within the Vex army exist. These include: Aphix Invasive The Aphix Invasive is a programming revealed in the official strategy guide. ''Destiny ''Official Strategy Guide An Axis Minotaur belonging to this programming spawns in the Nexus strike if Guardians camp in the entry to the Nexus. Axis Minotaurs from this programming can also appear as an Eliminate the Target Public Event on Mars, or in the Vault of Glass. Sol Imminent The Sol Imminent (a.k.a. Descendants) are an ancient programming located in Venus, who have been seen in the darkest, deepest portions of the Vault of Glass. They are portrayed in black with characteristics similar to feudal China's military. Hezen Corrective The Hezen Corrective is a programming located on Venus, with the primary objective of seeking out and destroying the House of Winter, a faction of the Fallen army. They are plain bronze. Hezen Protective The Hezen Protective is a programming located on Venus, with the primary objective of defending the Vault of Glass and the Endless Steps. They are gold with white stripes. Sol Divisive The Sol Divisive is a programming located in the Black Garden, most of which are frozen in rapture. Very few members of the group are active, but the ones that are are very religious, due to the word "disciple" appearing in their names. They are green with moss hanging from their bodies. Sol Primeval The Sol Primeval (a.k.a Precursors) is a programming located inside of Venus. They are found within the Vault of Glass, where they fight along side the final boss, Atheon, Time's Conflux. Sol Progeny The Sol Progeny is a programming located in the Black Garden. This group consists of three massive Vex, who are designated as the protectors of the Black Heart. They are portrayed as giant Minotaurs, with each bearing a different shaped head. Virgo Prohibition The Virgo Prohibition is a programming located on Venus and Mars, who are major enemies of the Cabal in the Meridian Bay area, as well as the protectors of the Black Garden's door. They are portrayed in blue and black. Vex Bosses Nonaligned: *Atheon, Time's Conflux *Sekrion, Nexus Mind *Zydron, Gate Lord *Templar Hezen Corrective: *Corrective Mind Virgo Prohibitive: *Prohibitive Mind Sol Divisive: *Divisive Mind Sol Progeny: *Eschaton Mind *Imminent Mind *Primeval Mind Battle Tactics and Technology For the Vex, their battles are all about overwhelming numbers and massive armies. Little else is known about their battle tactics, but players should remember that the Vex weak spot is not the head (like with most enemies and for players) but rather the center of their torso, where their glowing power core is vulnerable. Decapitating them can actually make them more dangerous, as they enter a beserk state and fire wildly. However, pushing Vex into their berserk state could be beneficial as they lose some abilities: e.g. a headless Minotaur loses its shield, a headless Goblin loses the ability to teleport, and a headless Hobgoblin loses the ability to become immune and deal AoE damage for a short amount of time. Trivia *The Vex are designed to resemble a "classic science-fiction machine race" mixed with the "inscrutable motives of a timeworn Lovecraftian nightmare monster." The result is not a typical science-fiction android race, but rather a "mixture of robots and creatures" that fight their enemies with "endless waves of metal armies." Gallery Vex.jpg|Concept art of the Vex. Vex One.gif Vex Two.gif Vex Three.gif Citadel.jpg|The Vex stronghold on Venus. References ja:ベックス ru:Vex Category:Vex Category:Navigation/Species Category:Weapons